On Rainy Days
by GantoSci
Summary: [COMPLETED] YoonMin. Kisah yang berlanjut setelah pertemuan pertama mereka ketika hujan.
1. Chapter 1

"Hyung."

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku sudah tahu, Jiminie."

"Kalau Hyung?"

"Iya, iya. Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Hehe."

.

.

.

.

"BAH! Cinta dengkul lu! Kalo yang namanya cinta ga mungkin dia lagi-lagi batalin kencan lu demi 'mantan' jeleknya itu kan!"

"Njiiir! Kalo gue jadi lu, udah gue blender si kurus itu! Sama mantannya kalo perlu!"

Jimin hanya mendesah malas mendengar umpatan kesal dari dua sahabatnya. Memandangi sebentar keduanya bergantian lalu semakin berwajah lesu menatap layar Iphone yang sedari tadi diam tanpa suara.

"Putus dah! Putus! Putusin aja dia! Gue yang ga tahan ngeliat lu diginiin terus, Chim."

"Benar kata Hobie, Chim. Mending cari cowok lain deh. Yang lebih peka-an, yang lebih perhatian dan yang lebih manusiawi."

Sekali lagi, Jimin hanya mendesah malas. Seraya berdiri, pemuda Busan itu bergerak mengambil lembaran Won dari dompetnya dan meletakkan itu di atas meja.

"Eh eh eh! Ke mana lu, Chim?"

"Chim mau ke mana?"

"Kookie-a... Hobie-a..."Jimin menyasak totebag hitamnya dan tersenyum hambar, "aku duluan ya. Lagi kepengen sendiri dulu."

Hoseok dan Jungkook saling pandang dan sama-sama menarik bibir.

"Ou. Oke, oke,"angguk mereka serentak. Kemudian hanya melambai-lambai pelan melepas kepergian Jimin dari meja mereka. Dan berteriak keras tanpa malu dengan puluhan mahasiswa di sekitar sana.

"JANGAN LUPA KASIH KABAR YA, CHIIIIMMM!"

.

Jimin juga yang salah, karena dia terlalu baik- begitu menurut Hoseok.

Sedang bagi Jungkook- pacar Jiminlah yang sangat pandai memanfaatkan kebaikan seorang Jimin.

Dan Jimin sendiri?

Dia sendiri tidak tahu. Entah siapa yang harus disalahkan dalam hubungan mereka yang semakin lama semakin merenggang, semakin lama semakin sepihak.

Apa karena dia yang terlalu mengumbar-ngumbar perhatian? Apa karena dia yang tak pernah bosan menyatakan cinta? Apa karena dia yang berkali-kali memaafkan? Apa karena dia yang selalu maklum akan segala hal? Apa karena dia yang bersikeras untuk tetap percaya? Apa karena dia yang-

"Hiks!"

Satu isakan lolos. Setelah Jimin berkutat pada file bernama YoonMin di galery handphonennya.

"Saeggya..."rintihnya menahan kesal dan amarah. Cepat-cepat mengusap kasar kedua pipi, lalu tiba-tiba bangkit dari bangku halte bersiap melempar benda pipih pada genggemannya-

"Kan bisa dihapus, kenapa hapenya musti dilempar segala sih."

-sebelum seseorang tiba-tiba menginterupsi dengan tenangnya. Tangannya seketika terhenti dan dia langsung menoleh ke arah sampingnya.

Seorang pemuda berkaca mata frame besar, bersurai hitam rapi dan buku-buku tebal di pangkuan sedang memandangi Jimin dengan wajah datar, "pelampiasannya kan bisa ke yang lain, sayang tau,"lanjutnya tanpa merubah air mukanya meski alis Jimin sudah menukik tajam kepadanya.

"Kau tau apa!"decak Jimin tak suka. Padahal sebenarnya membenarkan perkataan pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Jimin hanya tak senang diingatkan melalu intonasi dan raut muka yang kelewat datar.

"Kalian udah pacaran selama tiga tahun. Kau yang menembaknya duluan kan. Awalnya hubungan kalian sangat baik- mesra. Tapi lama kelamaan sepertinya dia mulai acuh dan sering menutup-nutupi sesuatu darimu. Bahkan dia berbohong pada anniversery kalian yang kedua. Lalu tetap sok-sok mempertahankanmu padahal mulai menghubungi mantan lamanya. Puncaknya pada kencan kalian kemarin, dia bilang bahwa bibinya sakit tapi nyatanya dia malah pergi jalan dengan mantannya itu."

Hanya satu tarikan napas dari pemuda tak dikenal. Menjelaskan dengan cepat tanpa ada jeda. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Jimin terperangah tak percaya, mengerut kebingungan dan menatap dengan waspada. Bukan karena ucapan pemuda itu seperti rap yang dilantunkan idol favorit Jimin. Tapi isi perkataannya yang jelas-jelas-

"Kau stalker ya!"pekik Jimin mundur beberapa langkah. Tak sampai keluar dari atap halte, karena sore ini Kota Seoul didera hujan deras. Tapi dia akan rela basah kuyup jika pemuda asing itu kembali mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin diketahui-

"Kau pikir aku tuli apa,"sambung si pucat dengan malas, "ceracauanmu itu terdengar jelas tahu,"tukasnya beralih dari Jimin, kembali memandangi guyuran hujan di hadapannya, "di awal kau juga menelpon sese- ani, sepupumu kan. Aku tidak menguping, hanya saja suaramu terlalu keras karena sedang marah. Dan kau menuding aku tau apa. Yaaa, aku jawab sebisa aku menyimpukan kan. Kenapa malah menuduhku stalker. Dasar."

Jimin termangu mengerjap cepat. Lalu berkedip pelan menyorot heran sosok berpembawaan tenang berbalut coat hitam. Sangat pelan seolah kelopak mata Jimin sedang dikendalikan oleh tombol _slowmotion._ Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan belum mau menutup sampai dia duduk tepat di samping sang detektif dadakan bergaya mahasiswa teladan.

"Gamsahamnida,"ujar Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Hha?"

"Ani. Kalau kau tidak menyela, aku akan benar-benar melempar-"

"Hadiah dari Bibimu itu."

"Waw!"mata sembab Jimin seketika berbinar. Ia condongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan pemuda yang sepertinya sepantaran dengannya itu, "apa? Apa lagi yang bisa kau simpulkan mengenaiku?"tanyanya semangat. Merasa sangat tertarik pada sosok yang seolah acuh ternyata menyimak dengan sangat baik. Dan menyimpulkan dengan benar.

"Namamu Park Jimin, mahasiswa tingkat dua jurusan seni- ani, Fakultas Seni, Jurusan Dance."

"Oooh!"kagum Jimin bertepuk tangan.

"Kau tergesa-gesa mengambil kartu bismu, jadi tadi kau sempat menjatuhkan kartu mahasiswamu kan."

"Astaga! Aku langsung mengambilnya begitu terjatuh. Apa penglihatanmu setajam itu heoh?"

"Aku bukan melihat, tapi memperhatikan. Sisi melankolisku membuatku secara tak sengaja memang memperhatikan dengan baik pada sekitar, tidak sekedar melihat saja."

"Ooo,"Jimin mengangguk-angguk takjub, "apa lagi?"tanyanya semakin bersemangat. Entah mengapa kekesalan terhadap pacarnya menguar entah ke mana. Jimin memang seorang yang _gampang_ untuk melupakan kejadian menyakitkan. Dan seseorang yang juga langsung bersemangat akan hal-hal yang menarik bagi dirinya, "apa lagi?"ulangnya tak sabar.

"Tidak hanya lahir di Busan, kau memang berasal dari sana. Salah satu umpatanmu menggunakan dialek Busan yang sangat kental."

"Benar! Benar!"

"Selama kau kuliah di Seoul kau tinggal bersama Bibimu."

"Hm?"

"'Sepertinya aku akan pulang larut malam ini. Tolong katakan ke Bibi ya, Hyung.' Izin yang dipakai jika kau memang sudah lama tinggal dengan Bibimu itu. Dan Hyung-mu itu, jelas-jelas bukan Hyung kandungmu, karena kau berbicara dengannya memakai bahasa Seoul. Berarti kemungkian besar dia adalah sepupumu."

"Hoooo. Lagi!"

"Em,"pemuda itu menoleh sebentar ke arah Jimin, lalu kepalanya kembali menghadap ke depan, " _sweet tooth_ , pecinta makanan manis. 'Bodoh sekali aku selalu luluh dengan segala macam _dessert_ yang dia traktir untukku' begitu kata-katamu kan ketika memandang kesal salah satu selca kalian di sebuah cafe."

"Hn."

"Lebih tepatnya es krim. Kau sangat suka es krim. Strap handphone-mu adalah hadiah dari Toko Es Krim Y&Y kan. Hanya yang berlangganan akan mendapatkan itu."

"Ne!"

"Kau hanya memiliki dua sahabat dekat. 'Benar kata Hobie- Benar kata Kookie.' Hanya dua nama itu yang selalu kau ulang-ulang."

"Apa lagi?"

"Em... Warna favoritmu hitam."

"Karena casing hapeku?"

"Bukan, tapi dari cincin yang sempat kau elus sesaat. Kau mengelus bagian hitam sekilasnya sambil tersenyum tenang. Hitam kan ya?"

"Yup. Lagi!"

"Kau-"

Pembicaraan mereka terpotong karena sebuah bis datang mendekat.

"Naiklah, aku di sini hanya karena ingin berteduh. Rumahku dua blok dari sini,"begitu kata pemuda itu sebelum Jimin bertanya kenapa ia tak bergerak untuk bersiap-siap naik.

Jimin begumam _hmm_ panjang sarat tak rela. Sedikit kecewa karena ternyata tak bisa melanjutkan obrolan tentangnya selama perjalanan.

"Em, satu lagi,"sambung sosok kurus bersurai hitam itu tepat sebelum bis benar-benar menepi di halte mereka, "aku juga tahu alamat emailmu."

"Eh?"

"Maaf, untuk yang satu itu- well, aku memang sedikit menajamkan penglihatanku-"

"Mengintip?"

"Nah,"desah si pucat seolah tak terima dikatakan 'mengintip'. Tapi sosok manis penuh ekspresif yang berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya memang sempat membuatnya tertarik entah mengapa. Jadi dia memang memperhatikan Jimin jauh lebih tajam dari biasanya. Bahkan menilik, menyorot baik-baik layar handphone yang dimainkan Jimin.

"Mungkin aku-"

"Aku menantikannya,"sela Jimin, tersenyum manis, "silahkan hubungi aku, aku masih ingin mendengar 'hipotesis' mu itu. Hihi. Dan kalau bisa, jangan hanya membicarakanku saja. Aku juga akan senang jika kita membicarakan hal lain- em, Min Yoongisshi?"

"Nah,"senyum Yoongi tipis melirik sekilas buku tebalnya, tertera hangul Min Yoongi di cover buku itu.

Kepalanya kemudian menunduk samar pada Jimin yang membungkuk pamit kepadanya.

Keduanya terpisah dengan senyum yang masih tercipta di bibir mereka.

.

.

-END-

.

.

Note: Ceritanya nama pacar Jimin itu Yoonjae, dua tahun lebih tua dari Jimin, jadi Jimin namain couple mereka juga YoonMin hehe.

Gaje ya? Hahahahaha.

Gamsahamnida ^^

.

.

Ganto, 10th September 2016_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chimchim** Aku senang banget lho, soalnya kamu emang benar-benar hubungin aku-

 **MinYoongi** Well, karena baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang terlihat antusias dengan penjelasanku-

 **Chimchim** Khe khe khe khe-

 **MinYoongi** Laughing?

 **Chimchim** Ne! Such a good thing, that I be 'the fisrt' for you. Terserah deh dalam hal apa aja, yang penting yang namanya 'pertama' itu sesuatu banget kan-

 **MinYoongi** Nah...

 _._

 **At The Library**

 **.**

"Jiminie..."

"Ne, Hyung?"

"Kamu-"

Seokjin menghela napas dulu sebelum melanjutkan, ia genggam pundak kiri Jimin dan berusaha tersenyum lembut dibalik kekhawatirannya, "kamu baik-baik aja kan?"tanyanya prihatin.

Jimin malah mengernyit bingung dan tersenyum lucu, "hha?"

"Ani..."

Kini Seokjin merangkul bahu Jimin, mengarahkan sepupunya untuk duduk berdampingan di sofa kulit. Menggenggam jemari Jimin, pria yang diwaktu luangnya bekerja sebagai model itu menatap lamat pemuda di dekatnya. Dengan binar kesenduan, bola matanya bergerak-gerak, seolah-olah sedang meneliti benar keseluruhan wajah Jimin.

Jimin jadi semakin heran. Padahal tak ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Dia bahkan bangun lebih cepat pagi ini, membantu Seokjin menyiapkan sarapan dan memulai hari dengan ceria seperti biasa.

"Hari ini kamu ambil cuti aja, ya. Kamu mau Hyung temenin ke mana?"

 _What the-_

"Hyung kenapa sih? Im fine, Hyung,"dengus Jimin, "plis, kok aku kaya orang yang butuh hiburan banget sih."

"Jim, ga usah sok-sok kuat deh. Kalo sakit bilang aja, jangan maksain senyum. Hyung jadi mikir yang enggak-enggak kan."

"Heol! Hyung mikir karna aku saking 'terpuruk' nya, aku jadi gila gitu?"

"Em, well."

"Ish! Ga ah, Hyung!"

"Baru kemaren kamu curhat kalo Yoonjae selingkuh lagi kan."

"Aaah! Si brengsek itu mah, aku udah ga peduli lagi."

"Hha?"giliran Seokjin yang merasa bingung.

Jimin berdiri, mendengus penuh keyakinan serta mengangguk mantap kepada Seokjin, "aku udah putus sama si Brengsek itu, Hyung. Tadi malam. Dan aku ga nyangka aku bisa tidur nyenyak banget, mimpi indah, cepat bangun dan kayanya mood aku bakal baik seharian ini."

"Plis, bukan karena 'gila' diputusin pacar,"sambung Jimin menggeleng-geleng cepat, "karena aku senang, akhirnya aku sadar kalo selama ini aku udah bodoh banget, idiot, tolol dan apalah itu, percaya sama dia, baik sama dia, padahal- hahahaha- aigo, udah ah! Ga usah ngebahas dia lagi. Aku dan dia, end. Aku udah ga punya rasa apa-apa lagi sama dia. Dan aku bisa pastiin-"

Jimin menjunjung tinggi kepalan munggilnya.

-aku bisa langsung move on!"

Seokjin termangu melihat senyuman manis Jimin.

"Sip, Hyung?"

"Ou, ne..."

.

.

"Hai!"sapa Jimin riang menepuk bahu Yoongi.

Yang disapa menoleh sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada bacaannya, "hai,"balasnya singkat.

"Ish! Senyum kek! Kita udah chatingan kan."

Yoongi hanya mendengus mengidikkan kedua bahu.

Jimin mencebik sebentar, kemudian bergerak duduk di seberang Yoongi, "kamu ga kaget aku datang- aaah... kamu kan emang gitu,"angguknya meletakkan totebag di atas meja, mengeluarkan beberapa barangnya seolah ia memang akan duduk lama di sana bersama Yoongi. Ia tersenyum simpul, "apa selama ini orang-orang di sekeliling kamu ga perlu ngejelasin apa-apa lagi ya."

Yoongi menatap sekilas ke arah Jimin, "perlu kau ingat, aku tidak 'semaha tahu' itu,"tekannya dengan mata malas dan menarik bibir.

Jimin merasa lucu mendengarnya, kekehannya ditahan, mengingat mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan. Jadi pemuda manis itu hanya bisa tersenyum sangat lebar hingga matanya menggaris secara sempurna.

"Jadi, kenapa kamu bisa tau aku bakal ke sini? Kita belum chatingan lagi sejak tadi pagi kan."

"Ntahlah, aku merasa kau memang akan ke sini."

Jimin memiringkan kepala, "ga ada analisis?"

"Opseo. Murni karena firasat."

"Hmmm."

Gumaman panjang itu terdengar bernada kecewa bagi Yoongi, jadi ia menutup bacaannya dan untuk beberapa saat memperhatikan sosok Jimin.

Yoongi memperbaiki letak kaca matanya, "kau bangun lebih cepat pagi ini, tataan rambutmu rapi sekali meski sudah jam segini, bahkan kau sempat memberi perawatan pada kuku-kukumu, jika kau lakukan itu tadi malam, kau tidak akan menjawab emailku dengan cepat. Jadi kau melakukannya pagi ini, kau memiliki waktu yang cukup banyak. Stelanmu senada sekali, berarti kau bebas memilah-milah pakaian sampai bisa mencocokkan pakaianmu dengan sepatu, jam tangan, tas dan- dompetmu itu, itu bukan yang kemarin kau pakai kan."

Senyuman lebar Jimin kembali tercipta. Tangannya tersilang rapi di atas meja dengan tubuh yang semakin condong ke arah Yoongi, "lagi!"ucapnya riang.

"Firasat yang tadi aku katakan,"lanjut Yoongi,"well, tidak sepenuhnya firasat sih, di chatingan kita, kau bilang 'kebetulan banget besok aku banyak jam kosong, hari aku makin cerah nih.' Tipikal yang mudah dan sangat bersemangat untuk hal-hal yang menarik bagi dirinya, itu kau. Dan kau sudah tahu di mana aku biasa menghabiskan waktu luang kan. Jadi, ada kemungkinan kau akan berusaha menemuiku."

"Ne!"angguk Jimin semangat, "lagi?"

Yoongi memundurkan kursinya, hingga ia bisa melihat keseluruhan sosok Jimin sampai ujung sepatu pemuda Busan itu. Setelah menengok sebentar ke bawah meja, Yoongi kembali memandang ke arah wajah Jimin.

"Kau diantarkan sepupumu ke kampus,"terkanya.

"Hei, kamu udah bisa manggil dia Seokjin-hyung kan, sepupu sepupu, aku udah cerita tentang Jinni-hyung kan tadi malam."

"Ou, Seokjin, oke, namanya Seokjin ya? Lee Seokjin?"

"Kim Seok- heol, kamu lupa?"

"Well, aku cukup susah dalam mengingat nama."

Jimin mengerut sebentar, lalu langsung tersenyum lebar dan senyuman itu juga langsung dimengerti oleh Yoongi.

"Em, untuk kasusmu- kemarin itu-"kata Yoongi gugup.

Deretan gigi Jimin terlihat sempurna, ia bersungut-sungut mengerti, dan sebenarnya ingin sekali menegaskan bahwa 'kenapa ya Yoongi cepat mengingat namanya, apa karena dia memang spesial', tapi ia merasa belum pantas untuk menggoda Yoongi, "ne, aku diantar Jinnie-hyung pagi ini,"karena itu ia mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik semula.

"Hujan sudah turun sejak tadi pagi- oh, ini nanti bisa aku jelaskan. Ada yang lebih penting."

"Hm?"

"Coklat. Sebelum ke sini kau menghabiskan cukup banyak coklat ya?"

"WOW! DARI-"Jimin cepat-cepat mengontrol volume suaranya, "-dari mana kamu tau!?"bisiknya takjub, "ga mungkin penciuman kamu setajam itu! Heol! Apa hidungmu-"

Jimin terdiam melihat Yoongi mengerut seraya tersenyum tipis menahan tawa.

"Bukan, bukan,"geleng Yoongi samar, "bukan karena itu. Mustahil aku bisa menangkap aroma mulutmu. Tapi, em."

Pemuda pucat menunjuk giginya, "masih ada sisa coklat di gigimu."

Sontak Jimin cepat-cepat meraih handphone, lalu berpaling dengan wajah malu. Membersihkan giginya dengan sapuan lidah, ia kembali menghadap ke arah Yoongi setelah mengumpat dalam hati betapa ceroboh dirinya itu.

"Seharusnya kamu bilang ini dari awal!"desis Jimin tajam.

"Well, cukup menarik melihat kau yang tersenyum lebar dengan coklat di gigimu."

"Ish!"

"Nah. Lagipula, dari mood-mu yang terlihat baik ini, berarti kau sehabis mengkonsumsi makanan manis kan."

Tampak raut wajah Jimin tidak setuju mendengar itu, "mood-ku baik bukan karena itu kok,"sanggahnya seolah-olah kecewa dengan pemikiran Yoongi.

"Eh?"

"Mood aku baik,"tekan Jimin,"karena kita bisa ketemu lagi secepat ini."

Jimin tersenyum manis. Sedang Yoongi terdiam sejenak, lalu berdehem dua kali.

Ada jeda beberapa detik dari keduanya. Si manis tak berhenti mematai sosok di hadapannya. Sedang si tampan terlihat kikuk tak tahu harus melihat ke mana.

"Well, berarti kau mau menerima ajakanku nanti malam,"Yoongi akhirnya kembali bersikap tenang, setelah kesusahan menahan ledakan merah jambunya.

"Makan malam?"

"Nah, hanya menemaniku minum barangkali."

"Mau! Aku mau. Boleh ngajak Hobie dan Kookie ga? Aku kepengen ngenalin kamu ke mereka."

"Well, kalau begitu aku juga akan mengajak salah satu temanku."

"Kamu punya teman!?"

"Kesannya tidak ya?"

"Eee, jeosonghamnida. Hehe."

"Em, apa menurutmu aku aneh? Maksudku berbeda?"

"Hmmm. Ga aneh juga kok. Cuman emang 'beda' sih dari orang kebanyakan. Tapi aku yakin lho, aku bisa nyaman sama kamu."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Well, asal kau tau, temanku yang satu ini jauh lebih 'beda dari orang kebanyakan' dibanding diriku."

"Jeongmal? Waaaah..."

.

.

CUE

.

.

Gamsahamnida ^^

Aish! Auk ah!

Hahahhahahaha

Nah, begitulah. Ini ga series, cuman oneshot oneshot yang ditulis kalau saya lagi mood. Tapi oneshot itu rada nyambung laaaaah Hehe.

Once again, gamsahamnida ^^

.

.

Isi chatingan Yoongi and Jimin, ga semuanya, cuman sebagian aja, soalnya mereka chatingan sampai tengah malam dan Jimin itu lumayan cerewet kalo di chat jadi kalo ditulisin semua bakal kepanjangaaaaaaannnnn.

 **MinYoongi**

Selamat Malam. Ini aku, Min Yoongi - 10.03pm

 **Chimchim**

Huwaaaa! Jinjja!? - 10.30pm

 **MinYoongi**

Ne. Yang tadi sore di halte bis -10.30pm

 **Chimchim**

Iya, iya ^^ Astaga! Kamu benaran ngechat aku. Haha -10.31pm

 **MinYoongi**

Kau sedang apa? - 10.31pm

 **Chimchim**

Baru mutusin pacar -10.31pm

Beneran lho! Hahaha -10.35pm

Hei ~ Napa speechless gitu? -10.38pm

Haloooo -10.39pm

 **MinYoongi**

Em, aku paling ga bisa ngehibur orang -10.39pm

 **Chimchim**

Khe khe khe khe - Aku ga butuh hiburan kok ^^ Malah aku seneng banget -10.39pm

Ugh! Napa ga dari kemaren2 aku mikir kaya gini ya?! Heol. Masa muda aku jadi terbuang sia2 selama tiga tahun ini! -10.39pm

Daebak! Aku seneng banget lho sekarang. Sumpah. Lega ~ Kebetulan banget besok aku banyak jam kosong, hari aku jadi makin cerah nih. Hehe -10.39pm

 **MinYoongi**

Ga da yang sia-sia ketika kita menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Pengalaman sesuatu yang berharga lho -10.39pm

 **Chimchim**

Eh eh eh XD Kalo jurusan, aku udah tau dari buku-buku kamu. Tapi aku belum tahu nih kamu tingkat berapa. Older? Younger? -10.40pm

 **MinYoongi**

Aku juga tingkat dua -10.40pm

 **Chimchim**

Hoooo. Jinjja? Aku panggil Yoongi aja kalo gitu -10.40pm

 **MinYoongi**

Yup -10.40pm

 **Chimchim**

Da kamu boleh panggil aku Jimin atau chimchim X) Sebelum ngechat aku, ngapain tadi? -10.41pm

 **MinYoongi**

Bikin tugas -10.41pm

 **Chimchim**

Haha. Aku sih, bikin tugas di kampus terus, bareng yang lain. Kalo udah di rumah, bawaannya malas -10.42pm

 **MinYoongi**

Im the nerd one -10.42pm

And Im the lazy one. Hahaha. Kamu pasti betah di perpus -10.42pm

 **MinYoongi**

Well -10.42pm

.

.

.

Ganto, 12th October 2016


	3. Chapter 3

"Dedekind Cut?'

"Un. Ingatanmu yang melompat-lompat bisa diibaratkan ada celah diantaranya, seperti penggambaran teori dedekind cut."

"Ou, celah?"

"Yup, celah di antara 'ingat' dan 'tidak ingat'. Tadi kau bilang ada di mana saat kau mengingat semuanya dengan jelas, namun di sisi lain ada pula kejadian yang benar-benar kau lupakan."

Aku memandang prihatin pada sahabatku yang satu itu. Apalagi ketika Namjoon terlihat tiba-tiba bersemangat dalam bicaranya, sepertinya sangat senang ketika kisah Hoseok selama perkemahan musim panas ternyata bisa ia sangkut pautkan dengan teori matematika.

"Dalam dedekind cut, celah itu tercipta karena potongan pada lajur bilangan riil,"Namjoon memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, sedang Hoseok mencuri lirik kepadaku memohon untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka.

Aku hanya bisa menahan tawa, dan memilih untuk membiarkan mereka berdua.

Astaga, lucu sekali melihat Hoseok pura-pura _nyambung_ dengan penjelasan Namjoon yang tentunya benar-benar rumit dan membingungkan. Aku jadi bersyukur Jungkook tidak bisa datang karena harus kencan bersama Taehyung, kami jadi berjumlah genap dan sah-sah saja jika aku tidak ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan mereka berdua. Hoseok mau tak mau harus menemani Namjoon, dan aku lebih senang bicara berdua saja dengan Min Yoongi.

"Aku sudah bilang dia lebih aneh dariku kan,"Yoongi berkata disela-sela menyuap samgyeopsalnya, "aku jadi merasa bersalah karena mengajak-"

Yoongi membatu ketika aku secara refleks menyeka noda saus di sekitar mulutnya dengan tissue. Cepat-cepat aku menarik tanganku, merasa sedikit tak enak karena kami belumlah sedekat itu. Well, Jungkook rakus dan tipikal yang perlu diurus, aku jadi terbiasa dengan hal-hal yang seperti ini.

"Em, mian." Kekehku mencoba mencairkan suasana, "sudah jadi kebiasaan soalnya."

Yoongi berdehem dengan pipinya yang mulai memerah. Ia melanjutkan lagi mengunyah makanan. Dan memilih untuk menimpali omongan Namjoon, agar kepala Hoseok tidak mengeluarkan asap saking bingungnya. Atau karena mendadak canggung jika hanya bicara berdua denganku saja.

Berkat Yoongi, Namjoon menyudahi kuliah singkatnya mengenai dedekind cut yang sudah menjalar pada bilangan rasional dan irasional. Hoseok bernapas lega ketika akhirnya kami terlibat dalam pembicaraan seputar kegiatan perkuliahan masing-masing dan lainnya.

Acara makan-makan kami selesai setelah botol soju terakhir dihabiskan oleh Yoongi. Aku pikir ia adalah seseorang yang kuat minum seperti diriku, karena sejak awal Yoongi-lah yang paling banyak meneguk minuman. Namun dugaanku salah, ketika kami berpisah untuk pulang.

Apartemen Namjoon kebetulan searah dengan rumah Hoseok, dan meskipun rumah bibiku cukup berjauhan dengan kos-kosan Min Yoongi, aku bersedia untuk mengantarkan Yoongi yang- yeah, bahkan dia mulai tidak berdiri dengan benar.

Tak begitu susah selama perjalanan dari warung kaki lima menuju tempat Yoongi. Karena tubuhnya ternyata kurus dan tidak merepotkan untuk dipapah meski terkadang berjalan entah ke mana. Yang membuatku kewalahan adalah dirinya yang bersikeras untuk diberi balasan terhadap celotehannya mengenai, haaah.

Jika Namjoon tidak keberatan dianggap aneh dengan paparan teori-teori sulitnya ketika sadar, maka Yoongi sepertinya begitu ketika ia sedang mabuk -bahkan lebih parah lagi. Heol, andai dia tahu bahkan aku sudah sama sekali lupa apa itu dalil pythagoras.

Aku berhasil merebahkan Yoongi di tempat tidur setelah mendengar ratusan dalil, teori ataupun rumus yang membuat kepalaku seakan meledak. Namja berkulit pucat ini sudah tertidur sejak aku berhasil menemukan kunci di saku jins-nya. Kini ia benar-benar terlelap tak sadarkan diri, dengan telaten aku mengurusi Yoongi seadanya. Lalu tersenyum ketika melihat wajah tanpa kacamatanya yang tertidur pulas.

.

.

 **At that Room**

Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

.

.

Oh. Astaga, aku harus cepat-cepat kembali. Bibi bisa memarahiku dan-

tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungku.

Ketika memasuki kos-kosan Yoongi, aku dihadapkan pada ruangan bersih yang tertata rapi. Perabot lain selain tempat tidur dan meja belajar adalah tiga rak buku yang menjulang tinggi. Penuh dengan buku tebal pastinya tidak akan aku mengerti.

Yang membuat jantungku berdetak tak normal adalah aroma maskulin Yoongi yang tercium kian kentara begitu sampai di sini.

Dari awal aku sudah menangkap aroma Yoongi yang membuat nyaman sekaligus memabukkan, jika kugambarkan wangi itu seperti manusia maka ia adalah seorang pria gentle berpembawaan tenang dan menghanyutkan.

Yeah, sama seperti dengan pemakainya.

Dan jujur, mungkin karena efek alkohol pikiranku jadi ke mana-mana ketika hidungku kian dimanjakan oleh aroma yang terasa kian memikat. Aku jadi semakin suka, semakin ingin menyatu dan meleburkan wewangianku bersama dengannya.

Heol! Sejak kapan wajahku jadi sedekat ini dengan wajah Min Yoongi.

Astaga!

Tadi sudah jelas-jelas kan, bahkan aku belum sedekat itu untuk menyeka sisa makanan di wajahnya. Apalagi-

Aku harus pulang!

Aku harus pulang!

Aku harus-

mungkin mencium pipinya tidak masalah, kan.

Dengan perlahan aku kembali mendekat ke arah Yoongi, butuh waktu yang lama untuk memangkas jarak di antara mulutku dan wajah Yoongi. Pelan-pelan dan sangat hati-hati. Benar-benar membutuhkan persiapan mental yang bukan main, mungkin dikarenakan terjebak di antara logika 'hubungan kami tidak sedekat itu' dan perasaan 'hasrat ingin menyentuh meskipun sedikit'.

Cup!

Tercium. Aku mencium pipinya, lalu berlalu pergi secepat kilat dan sempat terhenti di depan pintu oleh suara berat yang terdengar serak.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku. Selamat malam."

HEOL!

JADI DIA-

Huwaaa! Malu sekali!

"Selamat malam!"tandasku benar-benar berlari meninggalkan kos-kosan seorang Min Yoongi.

-CUE-

Gamsahamnida ~

.

.

.

Ganto, 29 Juni 2017


	4. Chapter 4

Bibir mereka masih nempel, tapi Jimin udah buka mata dan ngedip-ngedip cepet. Soalnya selang beberapa detik, si Yoongi ga ngelakuin kemajuan apa-apa dalam ciuman mereka.

"Jangan bilang kamu belum pernah ciuman?"gitu tanya Jimin setelah milih mundur satu langkah, ngeliatin wajah Yoongi yang udah merah banget.

Yang ditanya nunduk dan garuk tengkuk, "well..."

"Heol! Daebak! Kamu belum pernah pacaran selama ini!?"

Yoongi geleng kepala.

"Serius!? Astaga... "

"Malu-maluin yah."

Jimin langsung ngecup bibir Yoongi sekali lagi. Abis itu ngekeh manis bikin Yoongi ga rela mereka pisah malam ini, "ga ah. Justru bikin aku seneng banget, Yoongi. Astaga... aku pacar dan ciuman pertama kamu dong."

"Well, aku juga seneng. Kamu yang aku jadiin pacar dan ciuman pertama aku."

Senyuman Jimin makin lebar dan dia nangkup kedua pipi Yoongi, "cute,"gumamnya nyium Yoongi sekali lagi. Dan milih jadi pihak yang ngedominasi untuk kali ini. Ditambah tau kalo si Yoongi belum pernah ciuman sebelumnya, Jimin jadi makin excited.

.

.

 **Yeah, grocery store not convenience store**

Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

Happy Reading

Warning! Typo (s)!

.

.

Sepasang tangan Yoongi otomatis meluk pinggang ramping Jimin, dan berusaha ngimbangin Jimin yang udah mulai ngulum bibir atas bawahnya.

Yoongi itu pinter, yeah meski pinter dalam pelajaran doang tapi dia lumayan cepet tangkap ama segala hal, jadi belum sampai semenit dia udah mulai nguasain ciuman mereka. Dan dia bukannya mesum atau napsuan, tapi jujur bibir Jimin itu bikin dia ga puas-puas buat dicicipin. Mana sebelum nyampe sini mereka makan es krim lagi, jadi makin semangat makan mulutnya Jimin. Otak Yoongi penuh ama gimana ngelumat bibir tebel manis itu habis-habisan, rasanya dia bakalan rela ngabisin waktu-

"Aw!"

-maunya sampai selama-lamanya haha. Tapi pas denger Jimin ngeringis dia cepat-cepat ngelepas pagutan bibir mereka.

Yoongi langsung kaget pas liat darah di sudut bibir Jimin, "Astaga maaf! Gwaenchana? Aku ga maksud- aku-"

"Gwaenchana,"senyum Jimin sambil ngejilat bibirnya yg bedarah pake gerakan slow motion, bikin Yoongi nelen ludah. Trus dia meluk Yoongi erat banget, ngirup napas dalam-dalam di ceruk leher Yoongi. Jimin paling suka aroma Yoongi, maskulin dan nenangin.

"Aku suka kamu, Yoongi. Banget. Banget. Banget."

Yoongi yang bales pelukan Jimin penuh sayang juga ngomong hal serupa, "aku juga. Aku suka kamu, Jimin."

"Pake banget ga?"

"Well."

#### ####

"Dia polos banget sumpah. Cute banget. Apa kutubuku kaya gitu semua ya."

"Beneran dia ga pernah ciuman?"

"Kaga pernah. Keliatan banget tau. Duh, seneng banget. Kaya gini ya rasanya ngerebut ciuman pertama orang."

"Aseeekkk."

"Lu sendiri gimana?"

"Gimana apaan?"

"Lu sama Namjun?"

Hoseok langsung kicep. Mainin jus nenasnya pake sedotan. Tampangnya kecut, bibirnya dimajuin. Jatuhnya imut mana pipinya mayan berisi akhir-akhir ni.

"Kalian ga da kemajuan apa-apa?"tebak Jimin.

"Bukannya ga da kemajuan apa-apa sih. Lebih tepatnya kayanya kami emang beneran ga cocok deh."

"Kok gitu?"

"Ya, habiiiis. Sumpah, gue ga pernah ngerti apa yang dia omongin. Tiap ketemu dia bahas rumus, tiap chatingan dia buka kelas filsafat, tiap telponan gue ha hem ha hem mulu. Gue udah usaha belokin topik, tapi entah napa ujung-ujungnya tetep aja nyambung ke bidangnya dia. Baru temenan aja otak gue udah puyeng, palagi ntar pacaran cepet ubanan gue yang ada."

"Hmhmhmmhmhm. Tapi lu suka kan?"

Hoseok langsung ngangguk polos, "fisiknya tipe gue banget. Kemarenan juga, pas dia buka kacamata ternyata cakep banget sumpah. Trus hal-hal kecil selain omongan dia yang macam dosen fisika itu, gue suka. Bayangin, pas nyembrang aja dia pasti selalu nempetin diri di sisi di mana arah mobil datang, pintu juga dia tahan sampai gue beneran masuk. Nganterin gue sampai rumah, tepat di depan pagar gue. Pernah pas nyokap gue nongol, dia ga takut nyapa malah sopan dan santun banget. Eomma gue aja jadi kaget, sejak kapan gue punya temen sesopan dan sebaik Namjun."

"Saoloh. Jadi nyokap lu mikir gue ama Kookie temen macam apaan."

"Yaaaa. Bukannya lu bedua ga sopan atau ga baik sih, cuman ya kata Eomma kesannya si Namjun itu anak baik-baik macam-macam murid teladan dan gentleman gitu. Mana pernah dari kecil gue punya teman macam begitu."

"Dia suka sama elu lho."

Mata Hoseok melotot gede-gede, "sumpah lu chim!?"tereaknya ga peduli ama sekitar. Jimin, Hoseok ama Jungkook itu emang tipikal kaga pedulian ama omongan orang. Mau dibilang ribut mau dibilang rusuh mah terserah mereka.

"Yup,"Jimin angguk-angguk mantap, "gue tanya ama Yoongi, katanya Namjun suka ama lu."

"Beneran? Kok gue mikirnya si Namjun itu malah ga punya emosi ya. Genius gitu emang mikirin cinta apa?"

"Eits. Yoongi aja napsu banget pas nyium gue kemaren,"Jimin senyum arogan, bangga banget ama bibirnya yang kissable, "mereka ga aseksual kok. Cuman ya kelewat pinter aja jadinya sisi yang begitu ketutupan. Tapi sebenarnya mereka ngerasain juga kok yang namanya cinta-cintaan, tapi ga macam kita yang lebih suka sibuk bahas begituan dari pada masa depan."

"Yoongi bilang apa aja?"

"Kan abis Yoongi nembak gue-"Jimin diem bentar, senyum kaya orang bego karena inget kejadian seminggu lalu. Ketika dia dan Yoongi resmi jadi sepasang kekasih. Jadi waktu itu hari minggu, Yoongi ngajak dia ngedate gitu. Nonton, makan diluar, duduk-duduk di taman [yang ini Jimin ngerasa ga banget, maklumlah dia tipikal gimana], jalan ke mall [yang ini Jimin banget] trus pulang dan pas mau dadah2an, si Yoongi dengan muka merah macam kepiting rebus tetiba ngomong terbata-terbata.

 _"Jimin, itu... em..."_

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Ou, itu. Sebenarnya aku, em."_

 _Cup_

 _Belum selesai Yoongi ngomong, si Jimin malah nyosor ae nyium pipi Yoongi._

 _"Aku juga suka kamu"katanya sambil senyum manis._

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Kamu mau bilang 'sebenarnya aku suka kamu' kan."_

 _"Ou..ne.."_

 _"Say it clearly."_

 _"Aku suka kamu..."_

 _"Trus?"_

 _"Em, kamu mau ga jadi pacar aku?"_

 _"Mauuu!"Jimin ngehambur meluk Yoongi kuat banget, sampai-sampai badan mupeng macam Yoongi nyaris jatoh karena diterjang mochi berisi macam Jimin._

"Abis Yoongi nembak lu? Lu kali yang nembak Yoongi,"suara Jungkook tetiba muncul bikin buyar kenangan pink-pink di kepala Jimin.

"Ya! Jatuhnya tetep Yoongi yang nembak gue,"Jimin manyun kesal ama Jungkook yang baru gabung di meja mereka, "gue sendiri sih yang minta kepastian tapi emang dia kok yang mulai duluan. Gue cuman-"

"Iya iya. Lu yang ditembak." Bales Jungkook yang udah mulai nyuap bbibimbap-nya.

"Jadi, abis Yoongi nembak lu?"dan Hoseok balikin pembicaraan ke topik utama.

"Abis itu gue kan jadi penasaran, berarti meskipun kutubuku mereka tetep kepikiran juga kan ya ama hal begituan. Nah, gue nanya deh tentang Namjoon. Yoongi bilang Namjoon udah beberapa kali pacaran, tapi ya putusnya cepet banget karena ga da yang tahan ama omongan dia yang macam Einsten dadakan. Terakhir dia diputusin tiga bulan lalu, yang terakhir ini lumayan susah Namjoon lupain makanya Yoongi ngajak Namjoon pas hang out bareng kita."

"Trus? Trus?"Hoseok dan Jungkook nanya barengan.

"Trus gue tanya si Namjoon itu sejak kenal ama kita-kita udah move on sepenuhnya apa belom. Yoongi sih bilang kalo mereka ga pernah bahas yang begituan, tapi karena mereka udah sahabatan dari SMA yah Yoongi tahu gimana gelagat Namjoon. Yoongi bilang kalo Namjoon udah beneran move on bahkan kayanya suka ama lu."

Hoseok gigit bibir, dia sendiri sadar sih kalo kayanya Namjoon emang ada rasa ama dia. Tapi sumpah Hoseok ga pernah bisa nyambung ama omongan Namjoon.

"Tetet ama gue awalnya sering bertengkar bahkan,"Jungkook mulai buka nasehatnya sebagai yang paling awet dalam berpacaran. Dia dan Taehyung udah dua tahun pacaran, ga adem adem ayem juga sih tapi bisa dibilang relationship goals lah. Soalnya Hoseok ama Jimin sering iri liat romantisme ala ala mereka.

"Banyak banget perbedaan kami. Tapi itu justru lucu dan bikin hubungan kami ga mono. Dan untuk kasus Hoseok dan Namjoon,"Jungkook di sebelah Hoseok ngeliatin Hoseok macam mau ngasih saran yang bikin temannya itu happy, "gue angkat tangan, Hob. Mending gue yang tolak belakang ama Taetae-hyung lah lu bedua kaga ada nyambung-nyambunya sama sekali."

"Bangke lu emang!"

Abis itu mereka betiga ngakak ga jelas bikin beberapa penghuni kantin kampus ngelirik ke arah mereka.

#### ####

"Yooongiii!"

Jimin lari kecil nyamperin Yoongi yang udah nungguin dia di depan perpus pusat kampus. Tangannya ngelambai semangat, mulutnya ngasih senyuman paling lebar. Pacarnya sih cuman senyum dikit, tipis banget. Pas Jimin udah di depan dia baru keliatan tu senyuman irit.

"Eh, ada Namjoon juga. Annyeong~"

Namjoon bungkuk dikit dan kaya nyari-nyari sesuatu di sekitar Jimin. Ngeliat itu si Jimin langsung ngerti.

"Hobie lagi ditahan ama Doojoon-sunbae. Biasa."

"Ou."

"Samperin aja gih. Banyak kok anak luar klub yang nongkrong di studio tari."

Namjoon keliatan mikir. Dia langsung inget pas pertama kali nyamperin Hoseok ke studio tari, waktu itu temen-temen dan senior bahkan junior Hoseok pada kasak-kusuk ngeliatin dia. Well, maklum juga sih. Hoseok si periang tukang senyum kayanya ga pas kalo temenan ama mahasiswa macam Namjoon.

Sejak itu si Namjoon agak ga nyaman gitu jadinya. Beda ama Yoongi yang rada ga pedulian ama omongan orang, si Namjoon itu tipikal yang lumayan hobi nguras otak karena pandangan orang.

"Kalau gitu kami duluan."

Namjoon kesadar pas Yoongi nepuk bahu dia. Trus si Yoongi yang tangannya udah digaet Jimin jalan duluan ninggalin dia yang awalnya masih sangsi tapi akhirnya mau juga buat nyamperin Hoseok.

#### ####

"Namjoon ga da niatan buat nembak Hobie apa?"

"Ntahlah. Mungkin nunggu hatinya mantap dulu."

"Lama dong."

"Ga juga. Dia agak posesif, jadi bakal lumayan ngegas kalo makin sering liat Hoseok nempel-nempel ama yang lain."

"Hoooo. Beda yah sama kamu."

"Aku?"

"Iya. Kamu itu terlalu slow banget sumpah. Hari pertama ketemu sih emang langsung ngechat aku, tapi kita udah sama-sama tau kalo saling tertarik kan. Aku pikir ga butuh berbulan deh buat ngajak aku pacaran. Padahal banyak yang ngedeketin aku."

"Aku ga suka buru-buru. Semuanya itu-"

"Musti dipikirin matang-matang. Iya iya."

"Keputusan penting itu ga boleh asal diambil. Harus dipikirkan dampak dan akibatnya, harus dipikirkan rugi dan untungnya, harus-"

Cup

Jimin nyium bibir Yoongi. Ppopo doang tapi udah sukses bikin Yoongi melotot kaget trus langsung mawas ngeliatin sekitar.

"Hei, kita sedang di tempat umum!"bisik Yoongi tegas.

"Biarin. Liat, ga da yang peduli juga."

"Tapi-"

"Ssst! Katanya kamu udah mikirin matang-matang semuanya. Berarti kamu udah tahu kalo berpacaran dengan seorang Park Jimin memiliki kemungkinan untuk melakukan hal-hal romantis di depan umum."

"Ini bukan 'romantis' Park Jimin."

"Berisik. Berisik." Jimin nutup kedua telinga sambil ngelangkah lebih dulu. Tapi baru lima langkah, dia brenti dan liatin Yoongi sambil nyodorin tangannya.

Yoongi buang napas dan senyum tipis. Trus jalan agak cepet ngeraih tangan Jimin dan mereka lanjut jalan berdampingan.

"O, ya. Kalo kamu ga bisa ngambil keputusan penting secara instan. Sekarang aku tawarin hal yang penting banget, kamu ga bisa langsung jawab dong. Padahal aku butuh jawaban kamu detik ini juga."

"Tergantung situasi, Jimin. Tidak selalu terpaku pada waktu tapi juga berpatokan terhadap kinerja otak. Kalau terdesak, kita mau tak mau harus bisa berpikir cepat untuk mempertimbangkan segala sesuatunya dalam waktu paling singkat kan. Memangnya kamu mau tanya apa?"

"Guess." Jimin senyum manis campur antusias. Udah lama dia ga denger analisis dadakan Yoongi.

Yoongi ngeliatin wajah Jimin sekilas. Trus berdehem dan mulai ngomong dugaannya.

Dengan pipi yang agak kemerahan.

"Kamu mau nginap di kosanku malam ini."

"Hoo! Bener! Bener!"

"Besok libur, dan kemarin-kemarin pas diruang ganti aku denger kamu teriak antusias 'akhirnya. akhirnya Bibi gue ngasih ijin, Hobie.' Dalam waktu dekat kamu ga punya kegiatan yang harus dimintai izin segala kan selain yeah, stay over at others place. Dua hari yang lalu kamu nanya aku suka sarapan yang bagaimana dan aku lebih suka nasi goreng kimchi atau nasi goreng biasa. Dan kemarin -maaf- aku liat kamu ngescroll resep-resep hidangan rumahan sederhana.

Trus tadi kamu bilang mau mampir dulu di supermarket sehabis kita nonton, padahal ada minimarket di dekat rumah kamu. Biasanya kamu kalau beli sesuatu di sana kan, jadi kemungkinan yang akan kamu beli itu yang ga ada di minimarket. Bahan makanan mentah contohnya. Well, memang banyak kemungkinan lain, tapi mengingat gelagatmu akhir-akhir ini aku jadi langsung berpikir bahwa itu bahan makanan mentah. Dan banyak hal-hal kecil lainnya yang bikin aku bisa narik kesimpulan bahwa malam ini kamu bakal nginap di kosanku. Terakhir-"

"Terakhir?"

"Em,"Yoongi memperbaiki kacamata hitam frame tebalnya, "aku udah hapal gimana ekspresi kamu. Maksudku, entah mengapa aku ngerti kamu lagi nyembunyiin kejutan yang bikin aku senang."

Jimin mengulum senyum manis, "yang bikin kamu senang? Kamu seneng, Yoongi? Jeongmal?"

"Well."

"Ish! Padahal aku kepengen liat gimana ekspresi kamu pas kita mau pulang trus aku tiba-tiba bilang 'aku nginap di tempat kamu malam ini!'. Ternyata kamunya udah tau,"Jimin desah kecewa trus manyunin bibir tebelnya, "berarti nanti kalo kamu ulang tahun, aku ga bakal berhasil ngasih kejutan dong."

Yoongi ngeliatin wajah cemberut Jimin, trus dia nelen ludah dan bersihin kerongkongan, "kalau begitu kamu musti latihan-"

"Ga mau!"

"Well, kalau begitu kamu minta tolong Namjoon aja."

"Oh! Bener juga! Kalian kan sejenis."

"Ou, sejenis? Istilah yang kamu pakai, Jimin."

"Siiip! Aku bakal minta bantuan Namjoon lain kali! Eh eh eh kalo gitu, pas aku minta bantuan Namjoon, kamunya Sherlock jatuhnya si Namjoon apa ya? Moriarty? Haha. Soalnya kami bakal bikin rencana yang ga boleh kamu tau kan. Versus gitu dong ya."

"Novel? Film? Series?"

"Novel."

"Well, Mycroft kalau begitu"

-CUE-

Gamsahamnida ~

Ada yg mention ff ini di review ff lain ganto, so entah napa kepengen lanjutin lagi. Karena ganto pribadi suka karakter jimin n yungi di ff ini hoho. So, selain Yunmin, pairnya VKook n NamSeok ya fufu.

Once again, gamsahamnida ~

.

.

.

.

Ganto, 2 Oktober 2017


End file.
